psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Abraham (Psycho Series Character)
Thomas Abraham (born: June 9, 1994) is Jesse's younger cousin and Larry's and Dianna's son. Tom is a tall and skinny college student who is very passionate about gaming, just like Jesse. He can be sarcastic at times. He serves as a supporting protagonist (formerly a minor antagonist) throughout The "Psycho" series. While Dianna is not living with him and Larry, they still have a good mother-son relationship. But it seems that his depressed mood may have root in separation of his parents. Trivia * He is like-minded to Jesse in his passion for gaming, especially Team Fortress 2. He also enjoys playing with Jesse on numerous video games. * Given his poor reaction to Jesse informing him he will be staying at his house, it is unlikely the two are particularly close. Their thin relationship becoming apparent when he betrays Jesse to Psycho Dad in Psycho Dad Surprise Visit. * He appears to be somewhat retiring and anti-social. * By his own admission he "lacks common sense". * He has played Jesse several times in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Wii U and insists he has "beaten Jesse every time, even with the crappy fighters". * He prefers extra creamy mac & cheese. * He has appeared in the same shot as Uncle Larry, in "WAKING UP TO A MILLION!", "GAME OF THE JUGGS", and "CHILLIN' & GRILLIN'!" * He has been nicknamed "TF2 Tom" by Jesse. * Judging from his room, aside from video games, he is a big fan of the LEGO Bionicle series. * He at first studied to be a chemical engineer in college but switched to work on computer science. * It was revealed in the video Chillin' and Grillin' with Uncle Larry #2 - Burgershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4vuDpD6WmY, that Tom's birthday is the 9th of June. One can infer this from when the video was uploaded, but it is unclear what year he was born. * Tom is the least profane character in the entire series, he never swears besides using words like crap, shit, freaking and heck. * He is very skinny for his age, probably due to his lack of exercise. * He is shown to be teasing Uncle Larry for being bad at video games. * In ''NORTH CAROLINA HOUSE TOUR!, ''it has been revealed that Tom can't swim so he uses floaties. Relationships Larry Abraham Larry and Tom have the closest father-son relationship out of all the family members in the series. Tom frequently helps Larry with his Larry's Lounge videos such as appearing in the Q&As to read questions. Jesse Ridgway Tom and Jesse appear to have a close relationship as the two are seen playing video games together often, however their relationship briefly turned sour when Tom told Psycho Dad that Jesse was living at his house. The two made up after this and their relationship appears to be friendly once again. Quotes * Stop air-blasting me, STOP! * Hit that sub button. * Gaming is who we are, it's what we do. * Watch out for raccoons, and all that. * You did good, hitting that button. * All's fair in love and smash. * He's old! (whispering to the viewers about Uncle Larry) * You shouldn't drink and drive! * (singing) what do we get, a COPYRIGHT! * You want mac' and cheese you are getting your own. * (Referring To Mac and Cheese) "One for now and one for Friday because it's Friday". * Oh that's gay. * Aw crap Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males